Tsukune's Choice
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Sequel to "The Worst Field Trip Ever" Graduation Day is here, it's time for Tsukune to tell the girl's who he wants to spend the rest of his life with, it's going to be even harder than he thinks.
1. Where do the years go?

** A few months ago Dr. Yoshi Serizawa, Professor of biology at Yokai Academy used the DNA of all Tsukune's friends to create his version of the perfect girl, he called her Demona. Demona inherited all Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby's powers, as well as their desire for Tsukune and challenged them all to a fight for his hand and proved too great a match for even Moka, but all the while Moka's vampire blood took over Tsukune completely and he was given the choice to evolve or die. To stay with his friends Tsukune chose relinquish his humanity completely and became the Legendary Super Ghoul, a being of unfathomable power unseen for centuries. Tsukune then used his newfound power to defeat Demona and save his friends.**** After the battle Tsukune was taken to the infirmary, where he was reminded by Moka's father never to lose control of his new nature… or else. Later Moka came to visit Tsukune alone, she asked him nicely if he would make love with her. He politely refused her on the grounds that her father would kill him if he found out, among other things. But he promised her that they would someday,**

** Sometime later Tsukune and the rest of the newspaper club was invited to the beachside manner of the most famous witch in the world, Jessina Esmeralda, who upon their arrival predicted her own murder and offered a five million dollar reward to whoever solved the crime. One by one the servants of the mansion began to die, until Tsukune deduced that the killer was Mrs. Esmeralda's butler Ulysses, who turned out to be a rare and powerful Greek Diamond Dragon. Tsukune and his friends fought for their lives, but despite the fact that Tsukune had been training with his new Super Ghoul powers for weeks, they were completely outmatched and saved only by the timely arrival of the Headmaster. In Mrs. Esmeralda's will Tsukune received not only the five million dollars he had been promised, but half of her entire fortune, and unknown to everyone else… a ring. The ring came with instructions from Mrs. Esmeralda that Tsukune would give it to whoever he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and even though he'd be under pressure to make that decision, she told him to do what would make him happy and that it was his decision to make and no one else's.**

**Graduation is only a few days away, soon everyone will go their separate ways, but none of the girls want to let Tsukune go. They and their parents have agreed that they would let Tsukune decide for himself who he would go with… Tsukune knows what he wants, but that doesn't change the fact that the hearts of four other girls are going to be broken, something he doesn't want to be responsible for… but has no choice.**

"Life goes by pretty fast, if you don't stop to look around once in awhile you're going to miss it."

That's what Ferris Bueller said on his day off, and he was right. Tsukune couldn't believe that it was almost Graduation Day. It seemed like it was only yesterday that he first came through the tunnel to the Monster World and set foot on campus, sure it wasn't the ideal school for someone like him at the time, but every day had been an adventure, sure he had almost died on numerous occasions, but in his opinion it had all been worthwhile. He was no longer afraid of death, not since his transformation into the Legendary Super Ghoul, he was already very powerful to begin with, but after that almost fatal fight with Ulysses he realized that there's always a bigger fish, so he had begun to trainer harder, since then his powers had increased by leaps and bounds.

_"That's not all that's changed." _thought Tsukune as he looked out at the night sky _"I've also earned financial independence."_

Tsukune's family was shocked when they heard he had inherited half the fortune of the most famous fortune teller in the world, he had a hard time believing it himself. He had already bought a small house in the country for himself. But telling his parents about his inheritance was easy compared to the task he had just accomplished the other day.

"_I still can't believe they approved."_

Tsukune took out the ring he had been given by Jessina Esmeralda in her will. It came with a note saying he would give it to the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"_Funny… a few months ago I was worried about the money it takes to marry someone."_

Tsukune told his cousin Kyouko about his decision first, since she was the only one in his family who knew the truth about the girls here about Yokai Academy. He thought he would need her support when it came time to tell his parents.

"_If that's what you want then does it really matter what I think? If she makes you happy then that's great, and it doesn't matter what she is, I can see that knowing her has changed you for the better."_

After getting Kyouko's support Tsukune went to tell his parents, it had been much easier than he thought, in fact his mother had been overjoyed. It had been much the same as Kyouko's reaction.

"_You were never just some confused kid who was in over his head, you know what you want, and I can see that she makes you happy, and I can tell you'll make her happy too."_

"_I've told my family… now I just need to tell them."_

Most people would think that having as many girls chasing you as Tsukune did would be every boy's dream, that's because they had never been in his shoes before. They didn't know what it was like to have so many friends fighting over you, over the years the girls had actually tried to force Tsukune into marrying them or at least make love, it had only gotten worse when their parents came into the picture. Tsukune could tell that deep down that Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby all really cared about him, but that didn't change the fact that he could only love one of them, so they fought. It wasn't until after his transformation that Tsukune told them all that he was not a prize to be won and that only he would decide who he would love. After that the girls and their parents did let up a bit, but they did keep reminding him that sooner or later he would make his decision known.

"_I've put this off as long as I can… I guess it's finally time to face the music."_

As Tsukune looked at the ring he had been given he wondered what would be the best way to tell them his decision. Every situation he considered in his mind always ended with most of his friends being left heartbroken, he was especially worried about how some of them would take it, I didn't matter how much you softened the blow it was still rejection.

"_I guess I don't really have a choice, I'll just have to tell them, but I'll tell her first."_


	2. The Proposal

_"Tsukune…"_

Moka Akashiya had first met Tsukune Aono on their first day at Yokai Academy, since then she had an unyielding thirst for his blood, but that isn't why she became friends with him, she had never had any real friends before. At first Tsukune was scared by the fact that she was a vampire, but it wasn't long before Moka was convinced that he didn't really care, and they had been close friends ever since. Overtime Moka feelings for Tsukune had started to blossom into something more, despite certain obstacles. But now they were about to graduate from Yokai Academy, and Moka didn't want to let Tsukune go.

"_Tsukune…"_

Unfortunately Moka wasn't the only one with her eyes on Tsukune. She didn't like fighting with her friends for his affection, but she didn't really have a choice. Kurumu and Mizore had tried to seduce him on numerous occasions; even if they were unsuccessful it still made her mad.

"_It's not fair! I met Tsukune first, and then they show up and think they can just claim him as their property or something... Even worse is they've got their mothers wanting to make him their son-in-law."_

Fortunately Tsukune had told the others that only he would decide who he would love, now it was almost Graduation Day, and Tsukune would have to tell them his decision, but for some reason Moka wasn't feeling overly confident.

"_What if Kurumu has finally seduced him, or what if he feels sorry for Mizore who is being heavily pressured by her parents?"  
_

It was for this reason that Moka was going to do what she was about to do, that and because last night Yukari had come into her room crying.

"_He won't pick me… I wouldn't pick me… But if I have to lose to anybody I want it to be to you Moka!"_

Yukari had actually agreed to slip Kurumu and the others a sleeping potion to make sure that she and Tsukune wouldn't be disturbed; Moka knew she would never get another shot like this, but something was stopping her.

_"Am I being too selfish? Is it really right for me to try and persuade Tsukune like this?"_

"_Oh come on! Don't tell me you really think you're being unfair, a second ago you were thinking about how unfair it was for the others to try and take him from you!"_

"_But… Technically we were never officially together."_

"_Look, life isn't always sunshine and butterflies, sometimes if you want to be happy you've got to get tough."_

"_That's easy for you to say, you're the tough one."_

Moka's telepathic conversation with her other self was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Moka, it's me."

"Tsukune?"

Moka opened the door and there he was. She was always amazed by how much he had changed over the years, not only was he taller and more built up than when they first met, but Moka found his scent even more intoxicating.

"_We can feed later; right now do what you have to do, just be cool."_

"_One more thing, when he tried to kiss us at the start of our sophomore year you kicked him in the face, so why are you trying to help me now? Afraid to lose your source of food?"_

"_Irrelevant, just shut up and do what I say."_

"Tsukune, what are you doing up so late?"

"I uh…. I've been studying for my exams, and now that I'm done I can't seem to get any sleep… and I uh… I was wondering… Would you like to come for a walk with me?"

"Uh… Sure, I'm not doing anything."

Walking through the grounds of Yokai Academy at night looked like a scene from a horror movie or something, even more eerie since the full moon was out, but Tsukune and Moka weren't scared.

"_She's a vampire and I'm a freaking Super Ghoul, we're scarier than anything we're going to find in these woods."_

"So… Are you ready for your exams?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, even if I don't do a good job I think I'll be able to get by for awhile."

"That reminds me, did you buy that house?"

"What? Yeah I bought the house, and the best part is I don't have to worry about paying off any outrageous loans later."

"So… Do you have any plans after graduation?"

"Hmm… I don't know, with all my money… Retire maybe?"

Both Tsukune and Moka laughed.

"Maybe I'll go to college and try and get a job just for fun, who knows? The possibilities are limitless."

Eventually Tsukune and Moka stopped somewhere in the woods.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Of course I do, this is where we first met, its one of those things that's impossible to forget."

"Yeah, hard to believe how much has happened since then… It seems like only yesterday that we bumped into each other for the first time. Hard to believe everyone will be going their separate ways."

"Actually… Tsukune… that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Moka?"

"I… don't want you to go anywhere… I… I…"

"Moka?"

Tsukune thought Moka was about to bite him and suck his blood, but that wasn't the case. Instead she jumped on him and pinned him to the ground.

"Tsukune Aono you're the first real friend I've ever had and I… I… I love you! I don't ever want you leave me."

"Moka… can't… breathe."

"Sorry…"

Tsukune stood up and brushed himself off.

"You know… It's kind of funny… almost like you read my mind."

"Tsukune?"

"I almost left this school as soon as I found out it was a school for monsters, but something made me stay, something made me put up with the danger…"

Tsukune held up his hand so his golden Holy Lock was visible. When he transformed into Super Ghoul his old one had been shattered, and needed to be replaced with a new and more powerful one.

"Something made me give up my humanity altogether… I thought I could exist as a human in a world of monsters… I was wrong…"

Tsukune may have still looked human in his current state, but now just like every other monster at Yokai Academy it was only a camouflage. He was still a Super Ghoul, but much in the same way Moka's Rosario held her true nature at bay, so did Tsukune's new Holy Lock prevent him from showing his true colors.

"I was given the decision to evolve or die… I never asked for this to happen… I never wanted to be a monster… But I don't regret anything… I don't regret coming to this school… and I don't regret relinquishing my humanity…"

There were times Moka felt guilty for causing Tsukune's transformation, it was the repeated injections of her blood that had made it happen, but Tsukune had never once blamed her.

"Is it because you're arguably one of the most powerful beings in the world?" she joked.

"No, that's just a perk… If I hadn't chosen to do this I would have died… Heck I've almost died many times over these last couple years… But I've stayed… I've transformed… all because of you."

"Tsukune?"

"It doesn't matter what I've become… You'll always be the best thing that's ever happened to me Moka… There was never any competition." he said smiling "And I don't ever want to let that go… Which is why I've come up with the courage to ask you this…"

Tsukune got down on his knees and took out the silver ring from his pocket, the diamonds engraved into it and the colorless gemstone in the center sparkled in the moonlight.

"Moka Akashiya, will you marry me?"

For the next couple minutes everything was quiet. Tsukune hadn't forgotten about the time he tried to kiss Moka at the start of their sophomore year, how her other self came out and kicked him, he was hoping that wasn't going to happen again. Moka's expression was unreadable, but it looked like she was waiting for some sign of approval.

"_Well? What are you waiting for, Judgment Day?"_

"_I'll take that as a yes."_

"Moka?"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

Once again Moka tackled him.

"OH TSUKUNE! OF COURSE I WILL!"

After he got back up Tsukune placed the ring around Moka's finger, the gemstone in the center immediately changed from colorless to match the color of Moka's eyes.

"It was a gift from Mrs. Esmeralda, she said it does that."

"Tsukune… I'm so happy right now… and you smell so nice…"

"Moka?"

"Just a little, okay? KAPU-CHU!"

Tsukune always tried to think of this as Moka's way of showing her affection.

"_So much for the easy part."_

**(To be continued)**

**Tsukune has taken the plunge, but now he has to spill the beans**


	3. Don't shoot the messenger

Proposing to Moka had taken every bit of courage Tsukune could muster, and that had been the easy part. They agreed to keep their engagement a secret until after graduation. For the rest of the week Tsukune did his best to make it through all his exams, finally the last day of classes came. Tsukune and all the other seniors had packed their things and were ready to move out; he could hardly believe this would be the last time he'd be going in for class. On his way to class Kurumu and Mizore both presented Tsukune with plates of sweets, which he accepted just so he wouldn't look rude. As he tasted them he could tell they had been mixed with some kind of love potion. Being a Super Ghoul meant Tsukune was immune to such things, but apparently that hadn't stopped the girls from trying.

"It's sad to think this is the last time I'll see you as your teacher." said Ms. Nekonome "But if it's going to be our last class together than we're not going to waste it studying, especially since you've already taken all your exams. Instead we're going to watch my favorite movie about a musical group of high school students like yourselves."

The movie wasn't what the class expected; it was something called "The Graduation Day That Almost Wasn't, But Then Was". At first it started off with a bunch of high school students having an end of the year field day before the week of final exams and one of the students was running around totally naked except for some swimming goggles, a hat full of feathers, and a very loose loincloth.

"What the hell is this?" asked Kurumu completely confused.

The movie's plot only seemed to make less and less sense as time went on.

"I'm all for a little romance." said Mizore "But he's been singing for nearly half an hour and he's giving me a headache."

The entire class was relieved by the time they saw the ending credits. It didn't take the girls long to remind Tsukune that after the commencement ceremony they'd be waiting for their little "meeting".

"_I can hardly wait."_

Tsukune's parents couldn't come to the ceremony because his dad had been injured in a car accident, but it was probably for the best. All these years and they still didn't know that Yokai Academy was a school for monsters, Tsukune wanted to keep it that way. That night at the ceremony as they walked past the crowd to their seats, Tsukune noticed that both Mizore's parents and Kurumu's mother were giving him looks.

"_I have a feeling this is going to be a very long night."_

The ceremony had been pretty straight forward. Unsurprisingly Yukari was the class valedictorian and gave a very warming speech, but something in it hinted that Moka had already told her the news.

"_Well, at least I don't need to worry about breaking her heart."_

When Moka went up to receive her diploma from the Headmaster all the guys in the room started rooting. Surprisingly when Tsukune went up to receive his, he actually got some applause of his own, then again most of them probably didn't even know what Super Ghoul was. Tsukune didn't see any members of Moka's family anywhere, but he wasn't really surprised since they hadn't shown up for any special events at Yokai Academy, he didn't need to worry about hurting their feelings anyway.

After the ceremony most of the new alumni went to celebrate, but Tsukune and the others went somewhere else on campus to have their meeting, this was because Tsukune didn't want them to make a scene in front of the entire school.

"_Come on Tsukune… You can do this." _he said to himself _"Look, if the worst should happen all I need to do is grab Moka, and we can just teleport out of here."_

When Tsukune and the others went to Jessina Esmeralda's manor they found themselves trapped in the house with a psychotic killer by a magic barrier. Tsukune never wanted his friends to be in that kind of situation again, so since then he had learned to use his powers to teleport. The first time he succeeded was the most painful, it felt like his body had been ripped to pieces and then reassembled somewhere else, but it had slowly gotten easier and slightly less painful every time.

"_Okay… time to face the music."_

When Tsukune opened the door he found that the girls and their parents were all arguing.

"_Ugh… My God… I haven't even told them my decision yet, and they're already fighting… This is not going to end well."_

Except for Moka who was sitting quietly, none of the others had even noticed that he came in.

"Guys…"

The fighting continued.

"Guys!"

They still didn't notice him.

"_This will get their attention."_

Tsukune transformed into a Super Ghoul, pulled out the Kaiser Katana, and fired a burst of energy into the air. The room immediately fell silent.

"Oh… Tsukune… I'm sorry, we didn't hear you come in… my, you've really bulked up."

"Uh… Thank you."

"I just wanted to let you know, we already have the perfect wedding dress picked out for Mizore, you're going to love it."

"And what makes you think he's picked your little icicle?" asked Kurumu's mom.

"My Mizore is the best choice by far, or have you not noticed how flawless and white her skin is?"

"Men don't care about skin; all they want is a girl with big breasts and knows how to use them, which is why he has undoubtedly chosen my Kurumu."

"Men also prefer girls who don't eat their husbands, or drop them as soon as someone cuter comes by, I'll bet you go through husbands like toilet paper."

"I'll spit on your grave, grandma!"

"Everybody stop!"

"Ruby?"

"I believe the reason we're all here is for Tsukune to tell us who he's decided he wants to spend the rest of his life with, not for us to make it for him, so I suggest we shut up and let him choose… Personally I'd settle for just being his love slave."

"Okay… Well it is Tsukune's decision after all."

"So tell us Tsukune, what did you decide?"

Almost everyone was looking at Tsukune expectedly, right now he felt like he'd rather be fighting another Greek Diamond Dragon than do what he was about to do.

"Look… Before I tell you there's something you all need to understand… I really, really, REALLY, don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, especially after everything we've been through… But I can only love one of you, so as much as it pains me to do this, I'm going to have to break some hearts here."

"You mean everyone's but mine." said Kurumu.

"No, mine!" said Mizore.

"Shut up and let him talk!" said Yukari.

"I know that you all really care about me, maybe more than I know, and I guess I should be glad that I have so many friends who care about me so much, and I'm really sorry I can't make you all happy, I wish I could, but I can't."

"Maybe we can reach a compromise?"

"What?"

"Just hear me out. Let's say that on Monday Moka belongs to Tsukune, then on Tuesday I belong to him, then it goes Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore, we alternate weekends, what do you think?"

"Uh… Ruby, it doesn't really work that way."

"I know, but I had to try."

Today it was hard enough to have one family; Tsukune couldn't imagine what it would be like to have five. To him the whole idea of polygamy sounded ridiculous, women weren't just toys you could collect.

"I think we've wasted enough time already, tell us Tsukune… What did you decide?"

"_I guess I can't put this off any longer."_

Tsukune took a deep breath, he knew this would get ugly, he just didn't know how ugly, so he needed to be ready to move.

"I've thought long and hard about this, but I've finally made up my mind…"

"And?"

"Ugh… I want you all to know that my decision is final, nothing you can say or do will change it… Especially since…"

"Since what?"

"Since... Since… Since Moka's already said yes."


	4. Laws of Love

For a few long moments everyone was quiet, Tsukune knew it wouldn't last.

"Excuse me… what did you say?" asked Mizore's mother.

"I said that Moka's already said yes."

"And what the hell does that mean?" asked Kurumu's mother.

"It means a few nights ago I asked Moka to marry me and she said yes."

"Tsukune, I can hear you making words with your mouth, but they're not coming out in a way that makes sense!" said Kurumu.

"_Here we go..."_

"You're joking, right?" asked Mizore.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Yes! You've got to be joking!"

Moka had already gotten tired of this.

"Tsukune asked me to marry him, and I said yes!" she said taking out her ring.

Moka could see that she hadn't successfully made her point, but before anyone could move, Tsukune had already drawn his sword and was standing in front of her.

"I'm only going to say this once… Stay back."

"You little leach! What did you do to him?" demanded Mizore's mother.

"It must be a vampire trick, or maybe she knows about some kind of love potion that we don't!"

"Actually being a Super Ghoul, Tsukune is unafftected by love potions, hypnosis, charms, or anything that affects his free will." said Ruby "The only way he would have proposed to anyone would be by his own volition."

Tsukune nodded in confirmation.

"How could you do this to me!" demanded Kurumu.

"You? What about you? Tsukune is mine!" said Mizore.

"He was never either of yours!" said Yukari "You just think that because one of you is a big breasted succubus and that one of you is always depressed entitles you to him!"

"You stay out of this Yukari! You never had a chance in hell with him!"

"EVERYBODY STOP!"

Since he was in his Super Ghoul state, Tsukune's yell sounded more like a fierce roar.

"We're all friends, why can't you just accept my decision?"

"Tsukune, I love you! Moka only wants you for your blood!"

"That's not true!"

"Moka, let me handle this… Girls I can see that you all really care about me, and I really care about you… but I love Moka more."

"I really hoped it wouldn't come to this Tsukune, but I'm going to have to point out that your engagement isn't valid." said Mizore's mother.

"Huh?"

"Not valid? What are you talking about?" asked Yukari.

"He may have proposed to Moka, and she may have accepted, but I'm afraid vampires have laws as to who they can and can't marry."

"If you're referring to the law that says vampires can only marry other vampires; a Super Ghoul is in the vampire family, and no one obeys that law anymore anyway!" said Moka "We vampires are free to love whoever we want!"

"That may be true, but it also says that if a man wants to marry a vampire, he must first gain her father's approval."

"You made that up!" said Moka.

"I'll be the judge of that…"

"Headmaster? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, I believe I can help you settle this little dispute."

In the blink of an eye the headmaster was holding an old weathered scroll of paper. He set it down on a table and looked at it.

"Hmm… Ah, Mrs. Shirayuki is right."

"What? Let me see that!"

The writing on the scroll wasn't written in any language Tsukune had ever seen, but somehow he was able to read it, perhaps this was another power he had inherited from his predecessor.

"_Now I'm starting to scare myself."_

Tsukune ran his fingers through the scroll and read it out loud.

"Law prohibiting… hereby abolished… yadda, yadda, yadda… It shall be the right of the father to decide whether or not another is a suitable spouse for his daughter… Well I'll be darned."

"So Tsukune… now what do you say?" asked Mizore's mother.

"Do you honestly think these changes anything?"

" It proves that you can't marry Moka without asking her father's permission first… and I believe we all know what he'll say."

Tsukune suddenly remembered what kind of person Moka's father was. He was Issa Shuzen, the head of the Shuzen family, the most powerful family of vampires in the world. He had been told that his contempt for humans knew no bounds, and Tsukune doubted that his being a Super Ghoul would make him any more appealing. Only months ago, just after his fight with Demona, Issa had threatened to kill him if he ever lost control of his powers.

"Moka…"

For the first since he proposed to her, Moka looked sad. Tsukune couldn't just run away with Moka either, because he knew that if he did the entire Shuzen family would hunt him down.

"Shall we discuss your alternatives?"

"_I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but way to go Mizore's mom!" _thought Kurumu.

"Wait, I believe there's more."

"What? What more is there, you just said that the vampire law says Tsukune can't marry Moka because her father won't let him!" said Kurumu's mom.

"It also says here that if the father does not approve, then it will be the individual's privilege to challenge him for the right to marry his daughter."

"Challenge? You like a fight?"

"Yes, and the rules are very simple. You lose whenever you give up or… if you die."

"Who cares? Fighting Issa Shuzen is suicide. Now tell us Tsukune, who do you want to be your new fiancée?"

"… No one."

"What?"

"I've already told you my decision is final, if I have to ask Moka's father for permission to marry her, God help me if I have to fight him, then that's what I'll do."

"What? Tsukune that's insane! Why go and get yourself killed when you can have one of us as your blushing bride?" asked Kurumu.

"I'm sorry… all I want is Moka."

"Tsukune I…"

"I can't believe you're being so difficult, you know you want my Kurumu more than anyone else here." said Kurumu's mother "You just don't want to admit it."

"If you try that charm thing again I swear I will shave your head while you're asleep."

"What did you just say to me?"

"Mom, it's the vampire blood that's talking."

"You will be my Mizore's husband, one way or another."

"No, he'll belong to my Kurumu!"

Both Mizore and Kurumu's mothers started to charge, but before they could do anything Tsukune grabbed Moka by the arm, then there was a bright flash of blue light, when it faded Tsukune and Moka were gone.

"Teleportation… His powers have grown more than I thought." said the Headmaster.

**(To be continued)**

**Yep I managed to squeeze in another chapter before midterms, but it won't be long now, so keep praying.**

**New illustrations are available on my deviantart page for Tsukune, Super Ghoul Tsukune, Outer Moka, and Inner Moka.**


	5. Going Solo

"What was that? Ugh… I think I'm going to be sick… BLAAGH!"

The first time one experiences teleportation is always the hardest. It isn't like you're traveling great distances faster than the speed of light, rather it is like you already exist everywhere, your body just dissipates molecule by molecule and then reassembles itself somewhere else. It is not unusual after someone's first teleportation for the person to experience nausea, headaches, pain, and of course regurgitation. Moka was learning this the hard way.

"_Yuck! What have you been feeding us?"_

"_Where are we? Ugh… and how did we get here?"_

Moka noticed that all Tsukune's belongings were here.

"_Of hand I'd say this is Tsukune's new house. As for how we got here, apparently Tsukune has learned how to teleport, but I have no idea how."_

"_Whatever… let's clean this up."_

Just as Moka was getting up she realized something, Tsukune wasn't there with her.

"Tsukune? Tsukune, are you there?"

"_Wait a minute… Oh crap."_

"What?"

"_Don't you remember what he said? He just told the others his decision was final, and nothing was going to change his mind! He's going after father!"_

"What? Why did he leave us here?"

"_He must've known we'd try and stop him. Super Ghoul or not, he couldn't even beat Ulysses, and father is ten times worse, he's going to get himself killed."_

"No… Tsukune…"

"_We have to hurry… Maybe we can convince father to change his mind. We have to go… now!"_

"_Sorry Moka… But this is something I have to do alone."_

Ever since he first met her Tsukune had been discouraged because he felt he wasn't good enough for Moka, over the years her other self had told him this on numerous occasions, but Moka accepting his proposal had told him that wasn't true, if the vampire's laws said he had to prove that to her father then so be it. Hopefully this would also prove to the others just how much he loved Moka.

"_Here we are… Castle Shuzen."_

**Silhouetted against the moon was the towering European-styled structure that was Castle Shuzen. Tsukune knew that because of all the vampires who lived here this was probably the most fearsome place in Japan, probably the whole world, but for some reason he strode up the long road to the castle without fear.**

** "Ugh… Next time I should try teleporting to the front door."**

**Tsukune didn't dare try teleporting again, he had already done that twice tonight, it may have been easier than it was a few months ago, but he still felt a little disoriented, and for the task that lay ahead he needed to be at one hundred percent. As he walked the only sound he heard was the unseasonably cold wind that caused his cape to dance behind him, nevertheless he kept his eyes open for any hint of danger. Finally he came to the drawbridge, much to his surprise it had actually been lowered, as if it were inviting him in.**

"_**He knows I'm coming…"**_

**He made his way across the bridge and up to the huge wooden doors.**

"_**Guess I should knock."**_

**Tsukune knocked on the door three times, for a about two minutes nothing happened, then the door creaked open and Tsukune went inside, as soon as he did the door closed behind him.**

"_**No one to greet me, eh?"**_

Tsukune was standing all alone in a huge entrance hall. Most people would have called out in curiosity, but Tsukune knew better. He was here, and he could feel it.

"_It's quiet… too quiet… They said the most powerful vampires in the world live here… so where is everybody?"_

A moment later the answer came to him.

"_Except for him they're not here… They're afraid of me…"_

Ghouls alone were some of the most feared monsters in the world, but a Super Ghoul was a being of power unseen for centuries. Unknown to his friends, since his transformation Tsukune had been telepathically communicating with the spirit of his predecessor Udar the Wicked. He had told Tsukune stories about how his power spread fear across the world, but being feared left him all alone and empty at heart, so he taught Tsukune to harness his powers so he could have what he never had but craved the most, love. About a month ago when Udar revealed that he had taught Tsukune everything he knew about his powers, he departed to the afterlife. Since then Tsukune had done his best to try and push beyond what his predecessor had achieved, only last week he had yielded results, which is why he felt so confident as he made his way through the castle.

_"I forgot how big this place is."_

Tsukune didn't know what was creepier, the fact that this place looked positively eerie at night, or the fact that he was all alone.

"_I can't imagine how anyone could live here… then again they are vampires."_

Tsukune came to a room where the walls were lined with windows that stretched all way up to the ceiling. The moonlight that poured in cast his shadow on the wall. Suddenly Tsukune remembered how in adaptations of Bram Stoker's Dracula the Count would do eerie tricks with his shadow.

"_I wonder if I can do that…"_

Tsukune tried to mentally command his shadow to do something, but to no avail.

"_I guess we'll work on that latter. Wait, what's that?"_

Tsukune's attention was drawn to an ornately framed painting on the wall. When he got close enough he recognized the person in it.

"_Akasha Bloodriver… Moka's mother."_

Over the years Tsukune had learned just how deeply Moka's mother loved her, so much that she sacrificed herself for her. Eventually Tsukune had learned why only he could remove the seal that she had created for her; it could only be removed by a person who truly cares for her.

"_I wish she was here… She could see just how much I love Moka… But she's not… So I'll have to persuade her father the hard way."_

Tsukune continued to make his way through the castle until he finally reached the throne room.

"_He's just beyond this door… I can feel it... And he's been waiting for me."_

Tsukune thought of how happy Moka looked when he placed the ring on her finger. Any fear or doubt he may have had instantly faded from his mind and he drew his sword.

"_I'm ready…"_


	6. Be still my broken broken heart

"Ugh… ugh-huh! What the heck just happened?"

When the smoke cleared Tsukune and Moka were gone.

"What the? Where are they?"

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Ruby "Tsukune has learned how to teleport!"

"Teleport? Where did they go? Tell me now!" demanded Mizore's mom.

"Where do you think they went?" asked the Headmaster "I imagine he'll be arriving at Castle Shuzen any second now."

"What? That is not how this was supposed to play out!"

"That's right, he was supposed to drop the vampire girl and opt for my Kurumu!"

"Do you think I'll forgive you for saying something like that?"

"It doesn't matter if you forgive or not, if we don't hurry then my Kurumu's Tsukune will get himself killed."

"Not that I'd ever agree with you… but you make a good point… We'll get Tsukune back, and then we can fight over him."

"Agreed."

Both Mizore and Kurumu's mothers left without saying another word.

"Guys, we need to go, now!"

"Ruby?"

"Tsukune is going to fight Moka's father, we all know it, and he'd rather die than give up the chance to be with her. He may be powerful, but Moka's father could tear him apart with his bare hands. We need to get there and convince Moka's father to accept him."

"Why would he listen to us?" asked Yukari "He's got prejudice written all over him."

"Well we've got to do something, we can't just sit here and wait for him to send back Tsukune's head in a cardboard box."

"You're right, let's go!"

Ruby and Yukari turned to go, but then they realized Mizore and Kurumu weren't following them.

"What are you waiting for, we need to go now!"

"Why the hell should I convince Moka's father to let Tsukune marry her?" asked Kurumu "He should be marrying me!"

"No, he should be marrying me!" said Mizore still crying.

"Look you two; we do not have time to discuss this. Tsukune picked Moka, so I suggest you get over it."

"That's easy for you to say Yukari, you never had a chance!"

"Tsukune said he was sorry, what more do you want?"

"I wanted to marry him, make love to him, and have babies with him!" said Mizore.

"… I really didn't need that mental image."

"It doesn't matter anyway, that's never going to happen because Moka stole him from me!"

"You mean she stole him from me!" said Kurumu.

"Hold on there! Stole him from you? When was he either of yours to begin with?"

"What do you care Ruby? You just wanted to be his toy!"

"Just answer the question."

"He belonged to me when I first laid eyes on him."

"You mean he belonged to me when I decided he was my destined one!"

"Stop right there… Mizore, just because you see someone and you want them… do you really think that entitles you to be his wife?"

"I… I… no… I guess not."

"And Kurumu, you're a succubus, you don't just pick your destined one, you need to find them, and when you do find him you will know. Is that how you felt when you first met Tsukune?"

"Of course it was!"

"Oh really? When I asked Moka she said you were trying to enslave the entire male student body, and Tsukune was just one boy on your list, until he protected you from Inner Moka's wrath, then you proclaimed him your 'destined one'."

"What are you saying?"

"You're all forgetting one important thing… Moka is the one who met Tsukune first. If anything we've all tried to steal him from her."

"Just because she met him first doesn't entitle her to anything! If it weren't for her I'd be Tsukune's bride!" said Mizore.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Yukari "Moka told me that when Tsukune found out this was a school for monsters he was going to leave immediately, but he stayed… because he wanted to be Moka's friend… So if it weren't for her, none of us would have ever even met him."

Mizore and Kurumu were both silent.

"If you think he doesn't care about you, then you obviously weren't listening when he said he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. After all we've been through you should know that he does care about us. But now he's going to challenge Moka's father to a fight he can't win, you know as well as I do that he won't surrender, so if we don't do something he will die. If you care about Tsukune at all then you will come with us and help us convince Moka's father let him marry her… What's is going to be?"


	7. Tsukune's Challenge

Tsukune opened the door, but when he looked inside he saw nothing but darkness. When he stepped inside the door immediately slammed shut. Being a Super Ghoul Tsukune possessed an innate sense of night vision, but it didn't illuminate anything at all in the room.

"I know you're in here… I can feel your aura."

Tsukune waited for a response. He could swear he heard someone circling around him.

"Boy, where is my daughter?"

Issa's voice was like an ice cold knife slashing across the room, and despite his enhanced senses Tsukune had no idea where it was coming from. He kept his sword at the ready, if he didn't concentrate then Issa could leap out of the darkness and kill him with one strike.

"Somewhere safe… I take it you already know this isn't a social visit… You know what I want…"

"And you should already know my answer."

Tsukune didn't expect this to be easy, but he wanted to avoid violence if it was possible, Moka had already lost her mother, and he didn't want to be responsible for making her lose her father as well.

"I know how much you love your daughter, but look at all I've done for her! I've risked my life every day at Yokai Academy just so I could get close to her! I've given her my blood, I've even given up my humanity for her! I'm ready to give her all my love and the rest of my life! Isn't that enough?"

"No…"

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this… but you leave me no choice… According to your laws it is my right to…"

"I know our laws boy..."

"Then as is my right… I challenge you to a duel."

For a few moments everything was quiet. Then Tsukune could feel a swift movement behind him, he turned around but it was already gone.

"The mighty Super Ghoul… now so bold… You may think your new power makes you one of us… but at heart… you are still just Tsukune Aono… You could never understand our kind… We were born yokai… you were merely turned."

"Does it really matter? I love her, and she accepted my proposal."

"Anyone can say they love someone, but only some people can tell when someone is lying."

"What did you just say? Are you calling me a liar!"

"That will be determined with you own actions Super Ghoul…"

Tsukune had promised to give Moka all his love and the rest of his life unconditionally and irrevocably, and her father just had the nerve to call him a liar. But Tsukune couldn't let his emotions get the better of him; he needed to keep his head if he was going to make it through this with it still attached.

"So… I guess that's what this is all about."

"Are you a spineless coward who only wants my daughter for your own amusement, or are you really willing to give your life to her… are you willing to die for her?"

"I think you already know the answer to that… If I was afraid to die I wouldn't be here… And besides, some things are worth dying for."

"Very well…"

Tsukune heard the sound of Issa snapping his fingers, within moments several torches lit themselves and illuminated the room. Issa was standing about twenty feet away from him.

"I accept your foolish challenge… Choose your weapon."

Tsukune had thought Issa would have fought with his bare hands, but then again he had challenged him to a duel, and no one in the movies dueled with their bare hands. So Tsukune drew his sword.

"Hmm… The Kaiser Katana… The weapon used by your predecessor, the late Udar the Wicked... Where did you get it?"

"Does it matter to a royal vampire like you?"

"No..."

Issa raised his hand and a sword just appeared out of thin air.

"We shall begin when the moon comes out from behind that cloud." he said pointing out the window.

Tsukune wasn't showing it, but he deep down he was scared. Anyone else would have pulled their rear end out of here and left, but Udar had taught Tsukune that even the mightiest warriors in all of history felt fear; they just acknowledged it and moved on. Tsukune wanted more than anything else to marry Moka, and if he wanted that to happen he was going to have to do this. He could already feel Moka's vampire blood surging through his veins.

"_And here we... go."_

The moon came out, but Issa didn't move. He and Tsukune just stood there motionless.

"_He's not throwing the first punch because he wants to see how I fight. That means despite all his prejudice he hasn't underestimated me yet. Well I've got better things to do than stand here and stare at him all night, so if he's not moving then I'm coming to him."_

Tsukune leapt at Issa and swung his sword, Issa just stood firm and raised his sword to block the attack and shoved him back with a mere exertion of his strength, but he still didn't come any closer.

"_What's he waiting for?"_

Tsukune charged at Issa and attacked with a barrage of strikes, but Issa countered with some very swift parries before he forced Tsukune back again.

"_Wait... I see what he's doing... He's just playing with me... I better save my strength for when he decides to get serious."_

Tsukune had been holding his sword with both hands, Issa had been holding his with only one, so his parries were a lot more flexible. What really amazed Tsukune is how he was able to block so effectively even with the strength of only a single arm.

"You know what you're doing boy, I'll give you that much."

"Don't patronize me… You're holding back."

"Indeed… I can kill you at anytime."

"So why haven't you?"

Issa didn't answer.

"_Maybe he can't… Maybe he's just bluffing… No, I can't think like that… If I let my guard down for a moment I'll be dead before dawn."_


	8. Playtime is over

"Finally, I've made it! I just hope I'm not too late."

"_Let's just hope that teleporting twice in ten seconds takes a hell of a lot more out of him than one, otherwise he's probably in there challenging father already… I still can't believe he's learned how to teleport in the first place… He's quickly becoming even more powerful than us."_

"Now isn't the time to think about things like that!" said Moka.

Moka didn't want to think about how much quicker Tsukune could have gotten here than she did, if she didn't hurry her father would kill him without giving it a second thought. She had just about made it to the front door when suddenly a giant ice ball came flying out of nowhere; she just barely noticed it and jumped out of the way in time before it smashed the door behind her.

"I knew you would be a problem… Moka Akashiya."

Moka turned around to see both Kurumu and Mizore's mothers; this was something she didn't need.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but Tsukune is probably in there getting killed by my father, so I really, really, really don't have time for this right now!"

"I know, and the whole reason he's in this position is all because of you…"

"You may be something when your true nature is revealed, but for some reason Tsukune is the only one that can remove that pendant from your neck, so right now you're just a girl who's in my way of being a mother-in-law."

"You mean in my way of being a mother-in-law!"

"Look, let's deal with her first, and then we can fight over which of our daughters Tsukune will marry."

"Good call..."

"Don't you freaking dare!"

Before anyone could make a move; Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby came out of nowhere and formed a protective wall in front of Moka.

"Kurumu!"

"Mizore? What are you doing? That leech is the only thing that stands between you being Tsukune's wife!"

"I can understand jealousy, but you're just being stupid!" said Yukari.

"Silence witch. You haven't even grown into your breasts yet, you don't deserve a husband."

"Mom, do you honestly think killing Moka would make Tsukune love me?" asked Mizore.

"The future of our tribe is at stake. He will be your husband, willingly or not."

"Your tribe can melt for all I care. Tsukune will belong to my Kurumu to continue our species!"

"You care about the future of our species mom?" asked Kurumu "How do you think Issa Shuzen will react if he finds his daughter dead and we were responsible?"

"Oh... Never thought about that."

"We don't have time for this nonsense!" said Moka "Tsukune is in there, probably fighting my father and getting himself killed! We need to do something!"

"Yeah, we need to convince him to marry my Kurumu instead."

"Shut up!" said Yukari "Tsukune is going to marry Moka because we're going in there and convincing her father to let him!"

"Then I won't let you go another step forward."

"Look, if we don't get in there, Tsukune is going to die!" said Moka "You can try and convince him to marry someone else, or you can try and convince my father to let him marry me, I don't care! But I don't want Tsukune to die!"

Tsukune unleashed another barrage of strikes, but Issa just blocked them with minimal effort, which is why Tsukune wasn't wasting any energy with his attacks.

"Well I must say I'm impressed... You seem quite adept for someone who's only been a full yokai for a few months."

"I think you'll find I'm just full of surprises."

"Threaten all you want boy... Even if you had a year with your powers your chances of winning would still be non-existent."

"We'll see about that."

Tsukune started to channel his energy into the Kaiser Katana until it started to radiate with an indigo glow.

"Let's see you block this one... Spade Slash!"

Tsukune let out a crescent shaped bolt of energy from his sword, but Issa jumped into to the air to dodge it, then with just a wave of his hand he sent Tsukune flying into the wall and he was buried under the rubble.

"Ugh..."

Tsukune sent out a shockwave that cleared the debris around him, but before he could reach for his sword Issa came charging at him and started slashing at his head. Anyone else would have lost it, but Udar had taught Tsukune to keep his cool and let his instincts do the rest, as a result he was able to dodge Issa's attacks as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Very impressive boy... but this is not a dance."

"I never said it was." said Tsukune ducking under another slash.

"It's strange that you sound so optimistic... You had no chance of winning before... And now you have no weapon."

"Then I guess I'll just have to even the odds."

Issa's next attack looked like it was meant to slice Tsukune in half from the head down, but Tsukune caught the blade of the sword by clapping both his hands against it, then by exerting his strength he was able to break it. Tsukune quickly threw a powerful punch, but Issa caught him by the wrist. Tsukune tried punching him with his free arm, but it had the same result, so he tried kicking him in the gut, but Issa just jumped back several feet. He was standing in-between Tsukune and his sword, the playing field had been evened.

"Well… I guess that was a good enough warm up."

"Yes…" replied Tsukune "We'll settle it like men… Now the real fun starts." 


	9. Issa's Last Resort

"I've been away from home longer than I thought." said Moka.

Moka and the others had spent the last few minutes trying to find Tsukune. Her father must've done some renovating around the house, because so far they had gotten lost several times. Moments ago they heard a loud crash.

"Please God, no!"

Moka ripped the door open and saw her father and Tsukune staring each other down.

"Tsukune!"

Kurumu tried to go through the door, but as she did it was like she ran into a brick wall.

"Ow… What the heck was that?"

Ruby placed her hand against the doorway to confirm her suspicions.

"It's some kind of barrier… I don't think your father wants us to interfere." she said to Moka.

"I'll take care of this…"

Mizore created a huge icicle and threw it at the doorway, but it just shattered the instant it hit the barrier.

"I knew that wouldn't work." said Yukari.

"Tsukune! TSUKUNE!"

"He can't hear you."

"But we've got to get in there!"

"Yes, we need to convince him to marry my Mizore instead."

"You know, I'm standing right here!" said Moka.

"This is all your fault anyway leech girl." said Kurumu's mother.

"Shut the **** up! Tsukune chose to marry Moka on his own free will, get over it!"

"Yukari… I never knew you had such a colorful vocabulary."

"Well, they're getting on my nerves."

"Do you plan on continuing this fight any time today?" asked Tsukune.

"Someone is eager to die… Very well, I'll give you what you're asking for."

Issa waved his hand again, but this time Tsukune was ready for it. When the blast came he dodged sharply to one side. Issa waved his hand again, but Tsukune just dodged it again, and this time he turned invisible.

"If you think invisibility can protect you from an opponent like me, you're sadly mistaken."

Issa opened all his senses and waited, but much to his surprise nothing happened.

"_WHAT! I can't sense where he is! I should at least be able to smell him, or hear his heartbeat!"_

"_Teleportation and invisibility! Tsukune's even more powerful than I thought."_

"_Do you think he has a chance?" _asked Moka.

"_No, but it is impressive nonetheless."_

Moka couldn't believe what was happening. If Tsukune lost then she would lose her fiancée, if he won then she would lose her father. She knew tonight would get ugly, but this was a nightmare.

Issa slowly moved around the room. He had encountered enemies who could turn invisible before, but it never did them any good. Apparently Tsukune knew something they didn't.

"You can tell a lot about a person by the sound of their heartbeat… Normally when they're in my presence… I can almost dance to the beat… Strange that I can't even hear yours… Most impressive… but you can't hide forever boy."

Tsukune had experienced firsthand the enhanced senses of a vampire. When he was still in the early stages of becoming a Super Ghoul the sound of his own two feet against the ground gave him a headache. He figured Issa would be able to hear crickets chirping a hundred miles away, but Udar had taught Tsukune to control his heartbeat and how to move so silently not even a vampire like Issa could detect him, but he couldn't earn the right to marry Moka just by hiding all night.

"Here I come."

Tsukune reappeared behind Issa and started to shower him with a barrage of punches and kicks, but Issa just either dodged or blocked them. At one point Issa jumped back and waved his hand, but Tsukune dodged the blast and came like a bullet at him.

"Dodge this one!"

When any part of the human body moves, voluntarily or by reflex, nerve impulses travel from the brain to the particular muscles involved. In laymen's terms, your brain is what tells your legs to stand up, but if these nerve impulses are blocked we would collapse like a poorly built house of cards. This was demonstrated in Star Trek every time someone used the Vulcan neck pinch. Udar taught Tsukune that even though most opponents won't hold still long enough for Tsukune knock them out this way, he could stun an opponent for a few seconds if he hit them in the right spot. Tsukune hammered Issa where his shoulder met his neck, but he was careful enough not to do too much damage. With his opponent disoriented Tsukune seized the opportunity to kick him in the face.

"Did you see that?" exclaimed Yukari.

"How would I have missed that?" asked Kurumu.

"So… you want to play rough do you?"

Without warning Issa flew at Tsukune and elbowed him in the chest, then he punched him in the chin knocking him into the air, then with a wave of his hand he sent Tsukune into the wall.

"So tell me boy… Do you surrender?"

Much to everyone's surprise Tsukune just got up, brushed himself off, flexed the muscles in his neck, and got back into a fighting stance.

"Is that all you've got? If it is I'm very disappointed."

"You're either very brave, or very foolish."

"Neither, I just love your daughter that much."

"That will be determined by your actions."

"Okay then…"

Tsukune flew at Issa and despite his best efforts to block or dodge his attacks, he managed to land a direct blow to head, while he was disoriented Tsukune seized the opportunity to beat him to the ground. Before Issa could regain his senses Tsukune turned invisible again, much to Issa's annoyance.

"_Err… This can't be happening! He's a boy! And he's making me look like a fool!"_

Issa started waving his hands and blasting in random directions since he still couldn't sense where Tsukune was. Tsukune created two energy balls and threw them while Issa was distracted; the vampire lord was barely able to dodge them. Tsukune then flew at him and there was another scrap of punches and kicks, until finally they struck each other and were knocked back.

"_I think it's time to turn up the heat."_

Tsukune cupped his hands together.

"Uli…kai'e'…emake…LOA!"

The Ulikai'e'emakeloa was one of the most powerful attacks in Tsukune's arsenal, but Issa blocked the blue beam of energy with his hands and used the power of the attack to send out a big shockwave. But Tsukune jumped into the air and dodged the attack, and then he descended on Issa.

"AHH!"

Tsukune had slashed Issa across the face with his claws.

"Oh boy… now he's mad." said Ruby.

"Err… DAMN YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FACE!"

"If you give up, I won't have to damage it anymore."

"I'd rather die by my own hand than lose or surrender to the likes of you!"

"… As you wish."

"I won't die boy… Until now I've just been playing with you... As much as I hate to admit it you're the first person to actually hurt me in a fight since dear Akasha."

"_I'll bet Moka's parents were pretty crazy in the bedroom."_ thought Ruby.

"Despite my best efforts she always had the advantage whenever we sparred… But then it happened… I transformed."

"_What? Transform?"_

"Well this isn't going to be good." said Mizore.

"As I'm sure you remember, only months ago Demona transformed when you fought her. All vampires can do that, we just choose not to because we're so vain… But now you've really pissed me off."

Tsukune could already feel Issa's energy skyrocketing.

"You should feel honored… I can't remember the last time I needed to transform to defeat an opponent… With this transformation the limits of your powers will become apparent… Prepare to die Tsukune Aono!"


	10. Punishment

Issa grew a few feet, all his muscles started to bulge, and his energy was skyrocketing.

"Moka… I'm scared." said Yukari.

"Father is the most powerful vampire I know, and he's never had to transform to defeat anyone!"

"I think that's because no one's ever really challenged Issa before." said Ruby "Well… not since your mother."

"That's not important. What's important is that if we don't do something Tsukune is going to get himself killed!" said Kurumu.

Two huge bat-like wings burst out of Issa's back, then his hands transformed into claws. In a matter of moments he had transformed into a hideous demonic humanoid bat creature. All the while Tsukune just stood by and watched.

"Ah, I forgot how good this felt… Tell me boy…" said Issa in a deep booming voice "Are you intimidated by what you see? I may not win any beauty contest, but I'll rip you to pieces!"

"… Is that all you got?" asked Tsukune unimpressed.

Issa didn't answer with words; instead he flew at Tsukune like a bullet and slammed him in the gut. Tsukune quickly realized that he had underestimated Issa's transformation as he felt one of his ribs snap and coughed up a lot of blood. He didn't get a chance to get his bearings because Issa kicked him in the chin and sent him across the room and into the wall.

"Okay… just give me… ugh… just give me a moment."

Issa wasn't going to give Tsukune's regenerative Super Ghoul blood the time it needed to work its magic. As the mammoth bat creature flew at him Tsukune forced himself to get up despite the pain to block or dodge the barrage of punches and kicks, eventually he managed to grab Issa by the wrists and started to squeeze, but then Issa kicked him in the pelvis to shake him loose.

"Oh… shit… no freaking way…"

Before Tsukune could crumble to the ground Issa kicked him in the face and sent him into the wall again.

"Oh my god… I didn't plan for this… But I'm… not… giving up… I have to do this… for Moka. But if I keep fighting like this I'm going to get pulverized… Scratch that, I'm going to get pulverized even more… Wait… I know."

Tsukune turned invisible. Much to Issa's annoyance he couldn't find him even with his further enhanced senses.

"_Anger clouds my judgment… It's been so long since I've had to transform to defeat an opponent… But this boy is either very determined or very stubborn… It's annoying that even at full power I can't go all out to beat him…"_

Issa's didn't have time to complete his train of thought because Tsukune reappeared and grabbed him from behind, but Issa just beat him off with the back of his head, then he turned around and kicked him in the face with both his feet.

"Tsukune!"

When Tsukune hit the floor Issa got on top of him and was about to slash him with his claws, but Tsukune punched him in the face and blasted him off with a shockwave.

"Okay… If he wants to play hardball… I'm going to play dirty."

Tsukune rushed over to the other side of the room and started searching the rubble for his sword.

"Yes!"

Tsukune hadn't gotten his sword back a minute too soon, because Issa had just gotten back up.

"Stay back!"

Issa just laughed.

"You think that piece of metal scares me? I don't need a weapon to kill you."

"I'm warning you!"

Issa came flying at Tsukune. Though he managed to score a couple of wounds across his chest Issa looked like he didn't even feel it.

"_Alright… Let's see if he feels this!"_

"AGH!"

"Daddy!"

"Moka, whose side are you on?" asked Mizore.

"He's still my father!"

"And what do you care?" asked Kurumu "If Tsukune wins that means he'll be free to marry Moka!"

"Doesn't mean I want him to die."

"… Touché."

Tsukune had stabbed Issa through the left side of his abdomen and the sword came out the other side, but Issa was actually laughing.

"Nice move boy, too bad your aim needs work; you missed all my vital organs."

"What?"

"You've got to be kidding me, all of them?" exclaimed Ruby.

"This is crazy! He's not even breathing hard!" said Yukari.

"_I hate to admit it… But I actually did that…."_

Tsukune didn't get to finish his thought because Issa punched him in the gut and ripped the sword out of his chest.

"_Oh God…"_ thought Tsukune as he felt warm blood trickling down the side of his head _"Please don't let me die here… I've gone through too much trying to get close to Moka just to fail now."_

Once again Tsukune somehow forced himself to get back on his feet, but when he did Issa was nowhere to be seen._  
_  
_"Crap… Where is he? Wait… He's right behind me, isn't he?"_

Tsukune's question was answered by a huge pair of arms grabbing him from behind. Tsukune felt another one of his ribs going.

"_Shit…No… I am not going down! I've almost died a million times over the years… all because of Moka… I won't let her down now!"_

Thinking quickly, Tsukune stuck his claws into the wound on Issa's chest.

"AAGGHH!"

With Issa's grip loosened, Tsukune managed to blow him off with shockwave, but when he hit the ground he found himself unable to stand up.

"_Come on… get up… get up before he…"_

Too late, Issa was already back and stomped on Tsukune's back, he felt the nails on Issa's feet digging into his skin.

"TSUKUNE!"

Issa must've heard his daughter's scream, because he took he didn't stomp on Tsukune again.

"You're beaten boy, it is useless to continue, surrender and admit that you will never be worthy of my daughter's hand and I will let you live."

Tsukune couldn't believe what he was hearing. Unlike all the other boys at Yokai Academy that he had known, he would have never forced Moka to do something she was uncomfortable with. Sure he had some perverse thought every now and then, but that was only natural for boys his age. When he had first realized that Yokai Academy was a school for monsters he choose to stay despite the danger, not because he wanted to get laid, he just wanted to be Moka's friend, and in time those feelings had blossomed. He had even relinquished his humanity and become a monster all because of her.

"Go… to… hell."

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said, did you hear about the ugly, stuck up, prejudiced monster that couldn't hear!" 

Issa grabbed Tsukune by the legs and threw him across the room, and then he jumped into the air and stomped on his legs before kicking him into the wall. Suddenly…

"STOP IT!"

Before anyone could move, someone came flying over Moka and the others and smashed through the wall that was preventing them from entering the room.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Kokoa?"

"This is none of your concern Kokoa." said Issa "Why do you disturb us?"

"Leave him alone! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"What is she talking about?" asked Kurumu completely confused.

"I did it! I'm the one that told the snow lady about the law!"

"You did what!"

"I'm sorry! I just didn't want him take my onee-sama away from me. I didn't know he cared about her so much! He was supposed to give up on her; you weren't supposed to beat him to death!"

"Yes, he was supposed to marry my Mizore instead."

"You mean my Kurumu!"

"Will you two shut the hell up?"

"ENOUGH!"

As soon as Issa had finished yelling, the room immediately fell silent.

"It doesn't matter who told whom about the law, it is still the law. This boy has failed to prove in my eyes that he is a worthy suitor for my daughter, and whether it be bravery or foolishness he has challenged me for the right to take her hand. He has refused to surrender, so to prove he isn't worthy he must die."

"What do you mean he isn't worthy? Look at all he's done for her!" said Yukari "All those other boys at Yokai Academy were just a bunch of masturbating assholes who are afraid of commitment, when Tsukune says he loves her he means it!"

"No he doesn't, he's just confused." said Mizore's mother.

"You stay out of this!"

"You haven't even grown into your breasts yet!"

"This bickering is pointless. What makes you think your daughter is capable of passionate love with my Kurumu's Tsukune? She'd melt into a puddle before he even took his pants off."

"You had sex with a sex with backup dancer!"

"Oh my god, that was one time!"

"Mom?"

"What can I say, he was kinda sexy." 

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

"Yeah, you're giving me a headache."

"Tsukune?" 

Tsukune was back on his feet, apparently Kokoa's little confession and the following fight had given his Super Ghoul blood the time it needed to do its thing. He was standing up with his hands in the air.

"Issa Shuzen, I've proven my metal over these past few years more times than I can count, but for some reason you still don't think I'm good enough for your daughter, but somewhere in my heart I know that I am… I didn't want to do this… but you leave me no other choice… So I guess it's time to throw in the big gun."

"What are you talking about?"

"Something I hoped I'd never have to use… something that could mean the end of everything… The Black Death Ball!"

"_Black Death Ball?"_ thought Moka.

"_I've never even heard of that attack."_

"You bluff!" belowed Issa.

"Do I?"

Moka was the first to notice, Yukari was staring at something and looked like she had seen a ghost.

"LOOK! UP IN THE SKY!"


	11. Endgame

The Black Death Ball was an attack that Udar the Wicked had known but never used, so nobody knew about it. It was the last thing he taught Tsukune before he departed to the afterlife. When Tsukune asked him why he never used the attack he reminded him that back in the day he had been a man of conquest, and if he ever used this attack there probably wouldn't be a world left for him to rule. He had warned Tsukune to only use this attack as a last resort, and even then he was told never to use it at more than twenty five percent of its maximum power. He said that fifty percent would be like setting off a nuke in the middle of Tokyo, and if he ever used a one hundred percent then not only could he kill himself, but he'd more than likely blow up the Earth. The last thing everyone on the planet would see would be a big black ball of energy falling out of the sky like a meteor.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"That thing is huge!"

The Black Death Ball was hovering up in the sky; it was so big that everyone thought it was the moon or something.

"Oh my… can you feel the energy from that thing?"

"He's not really gonna throw that… is he?"

"Tsukune… He must be trying to scare father into surrendering."

"That's one explanation… Or maybe Tsukune's lost his mind and he's gonna kill us all!"

"You wouldn't dare! That's insane!"

"Are you sure about that Issa? Love makes people do insane things."

Issa could tell that Tsukune wasn't bluffing, but there was no way in hell he was going to let him charge enough energy to use an attack he had never even heard of.

"_Like a fish to the bait…"_

Issa flew at Tsukune, but when he was just a few feet away Tsukune grabbed him by the wrist. The smile on the Super Ghoul's face told Issa all he needed to know.

"Oh f***!"

Tsukune and Issa disappeared in a bright flash of blue light.

"What the… He teleported? Where did they go?"

BOOM!

The Black Death Ball blew up in the sky. The force of the explosion destroyed the ceiling and knocked everyone off their feet. In a matter of moments it was over and everything was quiet.

"Is everyone… okay?"

"Am I okay? Do you have any idea how long it's going to take me to wash all this dust out of my hair?" yelled Kurumu's mother.

"Forget your stupid hair! Where is Tsukune?"

"Tsukune! Tsukune, where are you?"

"Daddy!"

"Tsukune!"

Suddenly the rubble began to shift. Issa came clawing out but fell back down when he tried to stand up. He had reverted back to normal. Moments later Tsukune appeared beside him holding his sword over his throat.

"It's over… Yield to me… and this goes no further."

"You'll have to kill me…"

Tsukune looked over at Moka and just stared at her for a long moment, and then he turned back to Issa and raised his sword.

"NO! TSUKUNE DON'T!"

But much to everyone's surprise, Tsukune just cut his own hand and let a few drops of blood trickle down into Issa's motuh. Then he tossed his sword aside. Within moments Issa's wounds started to heal by themselves.

"Well… I can see one reason my daughter is so attached to you…" said Issa getting back on his feet "But why?"

"You're still her father… She'd only hate me for it."

"Wait a minute… Does this mean Tsukune's giving up?" asked Kurumu "That means we win!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." said Yukari.

"What are you talking about? If Tsukune gives up that means he can't marry Moka." said Mizore.

"Why don't we ask my cards?"

Yukari took out her tarot cards and drew the card from the top.

"The Sun is right side up."

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"When the sun is right side up it symbolizes contentment on attaining success, reward, achievement, joy, and happiness." said Ruby.

"Yeah, happiness that Tsukune will marry me!" said Kurumu.

"No, he's going to marry me!"

"Moka, are they always like this?"

"Pretty much."

Issa turned his attention back to Tsukune.

"You really are a case boy… A sentimental Super Ghoul…"

"If acknowledging other people's feelings is a weakness, then why am I the only Super Ghoul alive?"

"Because Super Ghouls can only be created by a vampire with Shinso powers, like my daughter."

"I must say I'm pleased you've come to your senses Tsukune." said Mizore's mom "Now let's go find you the perfect suit."

"Yeah, if you mean for his wedding with my Kurumu!"

"That will not be necessary." said Issa.

"Excuse me?"

"Moka…"

"Yes father?"

"Do whatever you want… I won't stop you."

"WHAT?" exclaimed both Mizore, Kurumu, and their mothers.

"You mean…"

"Yes."

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"TSUKUNE!"

Tsukune thought Moka was going to kiss him, but that wasn't the case.

"KAPU-CHU!"

"_After everything I just went through… She's gives me a Kapu-Chu?"_

"No, I won't allow this!" said Mizore's mother.

"Me neither!"

Before anyone could move Tsukune jumped in front of Moka, and then Issa jumped in front of both of them.

"Of crap… Forgot about him."

"Listen to me very carefully…" said Issa "If either of you ever come near my daughter or her… fiancée again, I will see to it that you and both your races become extinct… Do I make my myself clear?"

"Yes… very clear."

"Good… Now get the hell off my property."

As both Mizore and Kurumu's mothers took off like bunnies, Tsukune noticed that when he jumped in front of Moka he had accidentally pulled her Rosario off.

"Moka?"

"Hey, I'm finally in the story!"


	12. Pledge me your eternity

"ONEE-SAMA!"

Kokoa practically tackled Moka into the ground.

"Onee-sama! Please don't leave me! I've come too close to just lose you now! Please!"

"Leaving? Kokoa, I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't go with him! He doesn't deserve you!"

"He did just defeat our father."

"But I…"

"Kokoa… Did it ever occur to you that this is what your sister wanted?"

"Onee-sama…"

"It's not the end of the world you know… You can visit us whenever you want."

For a moment Kokoa looked like she was going to lose it, then she just collapsed in Moka's arms and continued to cry.

"Can I be your maid of honor?"

"No! That position belongs to me!" said Yukari.

"Go to hell!"

Kokoa and Yukari started to scuffle.

"Uh… Shouldn't we stop them?"

"They'll be fine, let them work it out." said Moka.

"You're really serious about this?" asked Kurumu.

"I almost got myself killed over it just now." replied Tsukune.

"And there's nothing I can say or do to change your mind?" asked Mizore.

"I'm sorry, but if it makes you feel any better, I know you'll find love somewhere else."

"No! I'll never find anyone else in the world like you!"

"Oh really? Tell that to Jessina Esmeralda."

Tsukune showed them the letter from Mrs. Esmeralda that came with the ring he gave Moka. He had a feeling he was going to need it tonight.

Just know that I've seen the future and no matter who you pick, the others will get over it in time and find love elsewhere.

"Are you sure?"

"She did predict that Tsukune would deduce that the killer was Ulysses. And she's never been wrong before." said Ruby.

Without warning Kurumu gave Tsukune one of her hugs one last time and broke down crying. There was a lot of that happening tonight.

"Tsukune… You'll always be my first love! Always!"

"We were never officially together."

"That's right! He was with me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"I'm going to give you both ten seconds to let go of my fiancée, before I kick you both straight to the moon." said Moka.

"Can she really do that?"

"Ten… nine… eight."

"Okay, I'm not taking any chances."

"Just one thing Tsukune." said Ruby "For your bachelor party, can you give me a session?"

"What's that?"

"No." said Moka.

"Oh come on, just one?"

"No."

"It's not sex, I'd just be naked and chained to the wall while he alternates between smacking me with a paddle or whipping me!"

"I really didn't need that mental image…" said Kurumu.

"No."

"Well, had to try."

With the long day finally over Tsukune and Moka could finally enjoy some time together. The gemstone in the center of her ring had turned red to match the color of her eyes.

"Congratulations… I don't think anyone's ever beaten father before… Even though he was holding out on you."

"What?"

"He may have been transformed, but even then he was holding back. He could've killed you at anytime."

"Why didn't he?"

"The same reason you didn't kill him when you had the chance…"

"So… you're saying that was all just a really painful test?"

"Pretty much."

"Well I was holding back as well… That Black Death Ball was only at ten percent."

"I'd hate to see what a hundred would do."

"Yeah, me too…"

For a few minutes they were both quiet.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Well I… I uh…"

"How many times do I have to tell you Tsukune Aono… That other Moka and I are the same person… So why are you so freaking embarrassed?"

"Well I… I guess I've got to give that one to you."

"So you're just the shy type… Go ahead I won't bite… hard."

"Without your approval you would have come out and kicked my head off when I proposed. And… I haven't forgotten everything you've said to me over the years. What changed your mind, or were you just playing hard to get?"

"I never thought you'd have the strength to free my heart, but you worked tirelessly day by day until finally the prison bars just gave away."

"I didn't know you were a poet."

"I heard that somewhere."

"So does this mean…"

"If you can follow one simple rule…"

"What?"

"I am Moka, thy god, you will sacrifice everything to please me. You will be my loyal servant for all eternity… You do all the housework."

"Housework?"

"Do the dishes, laundry, mow the lawn, take out the trash, etcetera."

"Okay, I can understand mowing the lawn and taking out the trash, but isn't the laundry and dishes usually a woman thing?"

"Only if you want to be a virgin for the rest of your life."

"Uh… Did you just say what I think I said?"

"You do the housework or you're going to be a virgin for the rest of your life."

"I meant the part about…"

"Oh… I already told you, the other Moka and I are the same person… It's not adultery."

"Seriously?"

"You will give yourself to both of us Tsukune Aono… But you will give it to her first… or she'll never shut up about it. And if you do a good job, then we can have some fun. But before we do anything you need to agree to do the all the manual labor around the household."

"Okay… but can you do the homework?"

"Excuse me?"

"You two are the smart one… If and or when we have kids, can you be the one to help them with their homework?"

"Hmm… Sounds fair… Just remember to keep both me and the other Moka happy, because if you don't all I have to do is cut off your head."

"What?"

"You heard me…"

"You wouldn't really do that, would you? You'd miss me."

"Do you really want to take that chance?"

"No, I guess not."

"Good, then I'll leave the rest to the other me… See you soon Tsukune."

Moka placed her Rosario back around her neck and she collapsed into Tsukune's arms.

"Moka?"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka… Do you want to suck my blood again?"

"No, it's just that I'm so happy right now… I mean… We're engaged."

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"ARE YOU TOO GOING TO JUST STAND THERE AND STARE AT EACH OTHER OR ARE YOU GOING TO KISS ALREADY!"

And they did.

**The end**


End file.
